


Chapter 1:Good advice for the lonely heart

by Tigressiswoke



Series: Say you'll never leave me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Hunay, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shadam, Slow Burn, adashi, klance, mutual liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressiswoke/pseuds/Tigressiswoke
Summary: Slow burn Christmas fic for Klance.Lance promised to bring someone home for Christmas since his family members all have someone. But what will happen when he thinks about asking Keith to be his fake date?





	Chapter 1:Good advice for the lonely heart

Lance knocked quickly on Hunk’s apartment door. Rushing in as soon as the door opened. As he muttered a quick hello to Shay and Pidge who were currently decorating sugar cookies. He then begins to rant. Guys I have no date for Christmas! My mom is expecting me to bring someone home and it’s all my fault because I told her that I was seeing someone months ago! Plus I said that because Veronica and everyone else has their dates. and I still don’t have anyone and now Christmas is almost here! Lance took a deep breath as he sat on the counter of Hunk's table. Okay let me get this straight you have no date for Christmas and now you’re not sure what to do? It’s simple Pidge exclaimed you have to tell her you either have no date or broke up with the person you were seeing. No no no! I can’t do that! All my brother and sisters are either married or have dates! I can’t face being asked why I have nobody and then have my family proceed to set me up again. This is the last year because I have a plan! Hunk sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose then why did you make a huge deal of what you should do? That’s because I need your opinion I’m thinking of having Keith pretend to be my date. I mean I doubt he’ll say no. Besides he’s going to be all alone on Christmas since Adam and Shiro and going to visit his family. Plus his mom is still in space! Are you sure it’s not because of your crush on Keith? Pidge begins to smirk as Lance's cool facade starts to fade as he stumbles on his words to try to defend himself. I do not have a crush on Keith! I’m a good person and I don’t want him to be alone okay! Whatever you say Shay begins to giggle at Lance’s flushed face. Walking over to Hunk and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Listen Lance Hunk began to say All three of us can agree that if Keith says yes to be your date. That you need to be careful because your feelings are real Lance and I’m pretty sure his are too. Lance rolled his eyes there’s no way that Keith would ever like him back. But he decided to ignore that thought and continued to listen to Hunk. Be careful because someone may get hurt even if that isn’t the intention. Lance thought about what Hunk said deeply. Carefully absorbing the words that seemed to set in his heart heavily. What if Keith agreed and Lance admitted how he felt and Keith didn't return his feelings? the panic was starting to settle. Before Lance decided to push his insecurities aside as he let out a defeated sigh. Okay I see your point guys I'll be careful. *Ding Ding* Lance looks down on his phone to see a text from Keith. Keith: hey are you able to hang out tomorrow maybe for coffee or something?

Lance: Aww sounds like you missed me it’s only been a couple of days since we’ve seen each other cowboy 😩😭❤️💙🤠

Keith: Whatever can you or not? and stop calling me cowboy!

Lance: Aww you know you love it! 😉yea I can I’ll meet you at our coffee shop around 1 tomorrow?

Keith: okay sounds good :)

Lance found himself smiling as he looked up from his phone. Finding knowing smiles on Pidge, Hunks, and Shay's face. Well looks like I have to go It’s been a pleasure to be here. Yea whatever Pidge mumbles as Hunk yells be safe Lance and keep us updated! Yeah, I will Lance whispers as he walks out the door sighing. As he prays to God that he’ll have the courage to ask Keith to be his fake boyfriend for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was chapter one I hope You all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading I’m glad if you like it if you want to suggest things my Tumblr is tigress-is-woke I’m open to chat or my asks are always open. Also sorry about my title I can’t get it leveled right


End file.
